


Blood rush

by Sebastians_senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camping AU, Established Relationship, Implied sexy times, M/M, Underage Drinking, camping trip, iwaizumi has guns of steel, iwaizumi kills a mosquito in a v badass way, kindaichi pines for iwaizumi so bad oml, kunimi twerks, minor truth or dare, oikawa is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastians_senpai/pseuds/Sebastians_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi kills a mosquito during a camping trip, and Oikawa doesn't think he's even been so turned on in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood rush

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a hilarious tumblr post I read.

The Seijou boys sat on the hard ground, the thin material from their tents not offering much comfort against the uneven harshness of the earth. They sat in a circle, cramped into one of the tents, leaving the other two tents uninhibited. It was evening, and the sky was a deep lilac colour, the humid heat making Matsukawa wipe his brow as he groaned. 

"Who's idea was it to come camping again? It's boiling inside this tent." He huffed.

Hanamacki pointed towards Oikawa, his smile lazy. "Him. He wanted to do it, it's his fault."

"Hey!" Oikawa exclaimed, raising his hands in protest. "I can't control the weather! Besides, coach said we needed some team bonding, and what better way to bond than to spend two days in the wilderness together?"

Matsukawa poked Hanamacki in the side, grinning when he squirmed and poked him back. "Should we tell coach that we all, ah, _bond _anyway?"__

__Yahaba pulled a face at the two of them. "Ew, gross guys."_ _

__Oikawa snickered, raising his eyebrow at Yabaha, his voice teasing. "Come on, Yahaba, its not like we haven't all seen you making out with Mad Dog-chan in the supply cupboard after practice."_ _

__Yahaba's face turned bright pink and he spluttered. "Ah, what? I haven't- we haven't, I mean-"_ _

__"Yeah we have." Kyoutani said, undisturbed by the teasing. He shrugged his shoulders, frowning at the rest of the group. "I don't mind it, I like camping."_ _

__"Of course you do, Mad dog-chan," Oikawa huffed, inspecting his nails. "You're basically a beast already, you're totally built for this outdoor setting."_ _

__Matsukawa laughed, nudging Hanamacki. "What's the bet he'll end up wrestling a bear by the end of the night?"_ _

__"What 's the bet he'll win?" He snickered back._ _

__"That's enough." Iwaizumi scolded, before cracking his neck. It really was cramped in the tent. "There's two many people trying to fit in here. This tent is made for like four people maximum, let's just go sit outside."_ _

__The team shuffled out and rearranged on the dry patch of ground out side of their tents, Oikawa making sure to grab Iwaizumi's hoodie to sit on._ _

__"Is that my hoodie, shittykawa?" He grumbled, but there was no real malice in his voice._ _

__"Iwa-chan, the ground is dirty and uncomfortable, it'll be sore to sit on." He whined, flashing puppy dog eyes at his boyfriend._ _

__Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but didn't say any more on the matter, instead turning towards the rest of the group. "What do you guys want to do?"_ _

__"Truth or dare?" Kindaichi suggested helpfully._ _

__Hanamacki nodded. "That sounds fun. However, I believe we could make it more exciting."_ _

__"How so?" Yahaba raised an eyebrow._ _

__Grinning, Hanamacki reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of vodka. "Anyone who doesn't do the dare or refuses their truth has to take a shot."_ _

__Oikawa cheered, suddenly more excited to take part. "Woo! Okay, let's start! I'll go first. Makki, truth or dare?"_ _

__"Dare."_ _

__"Kiss Mattsun!"_ _

__Hanamacki rolled his eyes and cupped Matsukawa's face, bringing him close for a deep kiss, ignoring the embarrassed yelp from Kindaichi. He drew away, a smirk on his lips, and nodded to Kindaichi. "Truth or dare?"_ _

__Kindaichi gulped. "Truth...?"_ _

__"Who's the most attractive guy here?" Hanamacki flashed him a peace sign, a smile on his lips._ _

__"Um..." Kindaichi's face turned beet red, and he scratched his head, embarrassment flowing through him. "Uh, it's...p-probably Iwaizumi-senpai."_ _

__"What?" Oikawa yelled, in the middle of fixing his hair, fingers ready to flash into their signature peace sign. "It's not me?"_ _

__Iwaizumi thumped him on the back of the head, tutting. "Shut up already." Turning back to Kindaichi, he nodded, smiling slightly. "Thanks."_ _

__"Eh? No problem!" He quickly hurried out, before turning to Yahaba. "Truth or dare?"_ _

__"Truth." Yahaba sounded bored, finger making patterns in the dirt._ _

__"How far have you went with Kyoutani?" Kindaichi bit his lip, eyes flashing. The more attention off him, the better._ _

__Yahaba stayed silent for a few seconds, then, with a sigh, grabbed the bottle and lifted it to his lips, shuddering as he took a gulp. He faced Kunimi. "Truth or dare?"_ _

__"Dare."_ _

__"Twerk for a full minute."_ _

__Everyone cheered as Kunimi stood up, pulling his jacket off. He thumbed his phone for a second, setting a timer and picking a song, before Rhianna's 'work' began to play, and he crouched down. He placed his hands on his knees, and began to twerk in time with the music, much to Oikawa's delight._ _

__"Oh my God!" He cheered, laughing delightedly. "Keep going! Look at that, look at his butt! Kunimi can twerk!"_ _

__"If I had money to fling at you, I would." Mattsun laughed, snapping some pictures of Kunimi's dancing._ _

__Eventually, the minute was over, and Kunimi sat back down, his face impassive. He looked at Kyoutani, and shrugged. "Truth or dare?"_ _

__"Dare." He nodded resolutely._ _

__"Untie this sweetie wrapper using only your mouth." Kunimi chucked him a small sweetie, the wrapped still on it and tied at both ends._ _

__Kyoutani looked at it, then nodded, chucking the sweet into his mouth. The group cheered as he worked, twisting his tongue this way and that, careful not to let his teeth rip the wrapping as he worked around it. After a minute, he spat out the wrapper, perfectly intact, and shrugged. "Done."_ _

__The group cheered, and Oikawa nudged Yahaba's arm suggestively. "Your boyfriend's a supreme kisser, Yahaba-chan!"_ _

__Yahaba blushed a furious red, and looked down, refusing to reply. Kyoutani then turned to Iwaizumi. "Truth or dare?"_ _

__"Dare."_ _

__"Take your shirt off."_ _

__Iwaizumi had the decency to blush slightly, but he heaved a sigh and pulled his top off, exposing his chest and arms to the warm air night. "There."_ _

__Oikawa giggled, his hands wrapping around Iwaizumi's arms as he pressed his face to the muscle, much to Iwaizumi's disdain. "My Iwa-chan is so chiseled."_ _

__"Stop being weird." The ace shook him off, but the corner of his lip turned up in a smile._ _

__Kindaichi stared at Iwaizumi unabashedly, mouth popped open as he drank in the view, eyes roaming all over Iwaizumi's body. He looked up, his mouth acting before his brain. "You're ripped."_ _

__Oikawa narrowed his eyes, staring at Kindaichi with a scowl. "Eyes off my man, Kindaichi."_ _

__Iwaizumi scoffed, whacking the brunette on the head. "Don't be rude. Anyway, Oikawa, truth or dare?"_ _

__"Mm, dare!" He said happily, watching how Hanamacki was casually taking sips from the bottle himself._ _

__Iwaizumi opened his mouth to speak when a mosquito landed on his arm. The rest of the group raised their hands as if to slap it or fumbled for some repellent, but Iwaizumi just frowned and flexed his arm. The tensing in his muscle was too much and the mosquito popped, filled with all the extra blood, and fell to the ground, lifeless._ _

__Oikawa stared at him, jaw slacked open in shock, eyes boring into his arm. "Iwa-chan...did you just...did you just kill a mosquito...by _flexing?_ "_ _

__Iwaizumi shrugged. "Yeah."_ _

__Hanamacki burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as he wheezed, clinging to Matsukawa. "Oh my God. I can't believe you just did that. That was like-that was the most badass thing I've ever seen."_ _

__Kindaichi stared at Iwaizumi like he was a God, his eyes wide and unblinking. "Iwaizumi-senpai..."_ _

__Matsukawa snickered, arm wrapped around Hanamacki. "That was actually pretty hot, Iwaizumi. Very manly."_ _

__Kyoutani stared at his own arm muscles, flexing slightly and wondering if the same thing could happen to him should a mosquito land there._ _

__Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa, ready to resume the game. "Anyway, your dare is to-"_ _

__Oikawa launched himself at Iwaizumi, knocking them to the ground. He smashes their lips together, one hand holding his face and the other roaming down his bare chest and arms, feeling the muscles move beneath his touch. His tongue parted Iwaizumi's lips and slipped in, coaxing his boyfriend into kissing him back deeply, before they were interrupted by a cough._ _

__"Guys, come on." Hanamacki said, wrinkling his nose. "Go to your tent for that, nobody wants to see that."_ _

__Oikawa broke away from Iwaizumi's face, panting heavily. Iwaizumi lay relatively shocked beneath him at the sudden advance. "Sorry. Iwa-chan, tent. Now."_ _

__"Thank God, I thought you two were gonna bang in front of me." Matsukawa made a fake gagging noise that turned into a snicker when Oikawa flashed him a dangerous smile._ _

__Oikawa stood up and yanked Iwaizumi up and pulled him back into the tent, poking his head out before he zipped it closed. "Play music, or go do something else, because I'm going to be loud. See you tomorrow!"_ _

__Yahaba stood up, dragging a hand down his face. "Well I don't wanna hear them do it. I'm going for a walk, you coming Kyoutani? Kindaichi?"_ _

__They grunted and stood, Kyoutani wrapping his fingers around Yahaba's as they began making their way into the skirting of trees by the forest and further away from the tents. Hanamacki pulled Matsukawa up and they trotted along with them, still laughing as they clutched the bottle. "Wait up for us, we want to come too."_ _

__Matsukawa nodded. "Yeah, I've got ¥3000 on Kyoutani fighting a bear."_ _

__Yahaba smirked a little at that, but sped up when they heard the moans of their captain from far back. "Jesus Christ, he really is loud."_ _

__Hanamacki smiled, a hand over his heart. "I love team bonding."_ _

__"Well I'm never taking part in team bonding ever again." Yahaba scowled._ _

__He put his hands over his ears and continued walking, until Hanamacki stopped. "Hey guys?"_ _

__"What?"_ _

__"That wasn't their tent." He snickered. "They're in Kindaichi's tent!"_ _

__Kindaichi sunk to the ground, burying his face in his hands. "That's it, I'm never going back. I'm leaving Seijou, I'm moving country, I'm-"_ _

__"Young love truly is beautiful." Matsukawa said with a hand on his heart as he sighed, before pecking Hanamacki on the lips. "Right, Makki?"_ _

__"The best kind of love if you ask me."_ _

__An hour later, the boys dared to go back to camp, relieved to hear snoring and nothing else from Kindaichi's tent. Yahaba was certain they'd never agree to camping again._ _


End file.
